


Flushed

by JoiningJoice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa is in college and Tobio is in his last year of high school, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non dorme molto: lo sveglia un tocco leggero e insolitamente delicato. Sbatte piano le palpebre, prima di comprendere cosa sta guardando - il volto di Kageyama, arrossato dalla doccia calda, vicinissimo al suo. Ha le dita affondate nei suoi capelli umidi, ed è inginocchiato sul pavimento. Ritrae la mano quando Oikawa si solleva sui gomiti, ma non tenta di giustificare il fatto che lo stesse guardando dormire; lo evita e basta, come ha fatto finora. Oikawa ne ha abbastanza - lo blocca, posando una mano ferma sulla sua guancia e voltandolo verso di sé. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>	 - Parlami. - , mormora. Si morde il labbro, prima di proseguire.  - Ti prego. - </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed

A Oikawa piacerebbe poter definire Tobio una persona brillante e complessa, ma la realtà è ben diversa; il suo kohai è tanto talentuoso (in maniera irritante) quanto ovvio sul piano emotivo. Limpido e incapace di nascondere il minimo cambiamento nel proprio umore, il completo opposto di Oikawa.   
Per questo lo abbraccia da dietro, nonostante sia ancora fradicio dalla doccia appena fatta; e, come ha previsto, Tobio si scansa mormorando che è il suo turno di fare la doccia - senza neppure guardarlo in volto. Oikawa lo lascia fare, sicuro che avrà modo di confrontarlo riguardo qualunque problema abbia non appena lo raggiungerà nuovamente; fa il giro del divano e accende il televisore, sdraiandosi con solo l'asciugamano attorno alla vita a dargli un minimo di dignità. Non ha bisogno di coprirsi ulteriormente: sono solo lui e Tobio, nell'appartamento di Tokyo - Iwaizumi, che abita con lui da quando si sono trasferiti nella capitale per frequentare l'università, sarà via per qualche giorno ancora. È stato proprio Hajime a suggerire, nella maniera più velata possibile, che Oikawa chiamasse il suo non-proprio-ragazzo perché passassero del tempo assieme: Tobio è all'ultimo anno del liceo, Oikawa è all'università - tra loro normalmente ci sono quasi quattrocento chilometri che impediscono di definire esattamente il loro genere di relazione.   
Stanno bene assieme; meglio di come stavano quando Kageyama era al primo anno di liceo, poco ma sicuro. Allora Oikawa era solito antagonizzarlo, vederlo come una nemesi - rifiutandosi di ammettere quanto Tobio lo ammirasse, quanto vedesse in lui qualcuno da raggiungere. Non ne parlano mai, come non parlano del rapporto che li lega. Kageyama è troppo stupido per chiedere, e Oikawa è troppo intelligente per mettersi da solo in una posizione tanto scomoda.   
Ma qualcosa non va; Tobio è lì da due giorni, ma è come se non ci fosse. Risponde a malapena, anche alle provocazioni, e quando fanno sesso quasi evita i suoi occhi.   
Cerca di pensare a una ragione valida, ma deve esserci qualcosa che Kageyama non gli ha detto, perché non riesce a trovarne una. Alza il braccio a coprire il volto dalla luce pomeridiana, e continua a sforzarsi di pensare; ma fa caldo, e le voci provenienti dal televisore sembrano un ronzio che lo culla al sonno perso la notte prima - prima di rendersene conto ha chiuso gli occhi, ancora intento a tormentarsi circa il suo amante.   
Non dorme molto: lo sveglia un tocco leggero e insolitamente delicato. Sbatte piano le palpebre, prima di comprendere cosa sta guardando - il volto di Kageyama, arrossato dalla doccia calda, vicinissimo al suo. Ha le dita affondate nei suoi capelli umidi, ed è inginocchiato sul pavimento. Ritrae la mano quando Oikawa si solleva sui gomiti, ma non tenta di giustificare il fatto che lo stesse guardando dormire; lo evita e basta, come ha fatto finora. Oikawa ne ha abbastanza - lo blocca, posando una mano ferma sulla sua guancia e voltandolo verso di sé.   
\- Parlami. - , mormora. Si morde il labbro, prima di proseguire. - Ti prego. -   
Tobio apre la bocca, ma poi scuote la testa e tenta di allontanarsi da lui. - Non è niente. -   
Fa per alzarsi, ma Oikawa è più svelto; lo abbraccia di nuovo da dietro e lo trascina con sé sul divano, lottando per trattenerlo sotto di sé - Tobio scalcia e si lamenta, ma debolmente; sa che non intende fargli del male, è solo infastidito. Oikawa afferra entrambi i suoi polsi e li allontana dal volto, prende a baciarlo - finché si calma, finché non è di nuovo tranquillo e ragionevole. Con quella sua carnagione pallida, e i capelli corvini che gli ricadono sul volto - sono più lunghi dell'ultima volta che li ha visti, ma non l'aveva notato. Posa un ultimo bacio sulle sue labbra e si risolleva, senza lasciarlo andare.   
\- Qual è il problema? - , domanda. - Credevo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere venire a trovarm- -   
\- Oikawa-san, cosa sono per te? -   
Oikawa tace immediatamente, colto alla sprovvista da due occhi grigi, più intensi e penetranti di una lancia al petto. Se prima non lo guardavano ora lo fissano, pretendono una risposta; è Oikawa a volerne fuggire, ma fa del suo meglio per ricambiare. Non riesce a formulare una risposta abbastanza in fretta - Kageyama prosegue.   
\- Ho pensato molto a noi. - , mormora. - Per.. Dei consigli che mi sono stati dati. Non so... -   
Sospira, e Oikawa lascia andare debolmente i suoi polsi perché possa coprirsi il volto come evidentemente desidera fare. È in difficoltà tanto quanto lui.   
\- Sono più importante di Iwaizumi-san? -   
Non ricorda quando sia stata la prima volta in cui qualcuno l'ha colto così tanto impreparato; o forse sì. Dev'essere stato sempre Tobio: nessuno lo sorprende quanto lui. È uno dei motivi per cui gli piace così tanto.   
Scuote piano la testa, ma lui non può vederlo; e quando fa per scostare le sue mani dal volto, perché possa guardarlo, si rende conto con orrore che Tobio sta piangendo piano - i denti stretti, il petto che trema. Sono lacrime di rabbia, represse e frustrate troppo a lungo.   
\- Mi sento così stupido. - , riesce a dire, la voce piegata dal pianto. - Ogni volta che vedo una tua foto, e lui è con te... Ogni volta che parli di lui, mi sento così stupidamente geloso, e vorrei correre qui, e non posso. -   
\- Tobio. -   
\- Non posso neanche odiarlo, ma non so cosa siete voi e non so cosa sono io... -   
\- _TOBIO_. -   
Stavolta richiamarlo funziona, e Kageyama scosta le mani dal volto in tempo per vedere Oikawa chinarsi di nuovo su di lui e baciarlo con prepotenza - è diverso dal solito; le mani di Oikawa tremano, si aggrappano a lui come fosse l'unico appiglio per rimanere ancorato al mondo. Corrono tra i suoi capelli, sul suo corpo, sul suo volto - premendo, come per lasciare dei segni, come potessero incidere sulla sua pelle i pensieri che Oikawa non sa esprimere ad alta voce. I loro volti si fanno talmente vicini che, rispondendo al bacio, il naso di Tobio si scontra contro quello di Oikawa. Il suo corpo fa male, perché Oikawa non è gentile - ma è un dolore che gli serve. Vuole continui a toccarlo con quella necessità indescrivibile per sempre. Vuole toccarlo allo stesso modo.

Si separano solo quando l'aria inizia a mancare, e sospirano uno contro il volto dell'altro - Tobio solleva una mano, afferra i capelli ancora umidi di Oikawa e lo trascina di nuovo contro sé per sfamare di nuovo il bisogno di baciarlo. Ogni volta potrebbe essere l'ultima, ogni volta non vuole che lo sia.   
\- Non lo so. - , risponde Oikawa. - Cosa sei per me. -   
Kageyama si ferma, le pupille che tremano fisse sul volto paonazzo dell'uomo che ama; si solleva sui gomiti e lo osserva, serio come non mai. Anche Oikawa è serio.   
\- Iwa-chan è il mio migliore amico. - , prosegue. - È sempre stato solo quello. Tu sei... -   
Si ferma, e col dorso della mano carezza il suo petto nudo - fino a fermarsi in prossimità del cuore, dove volta la mano e preme. Preme così tanto che Kageyama quasi si sbilancia e cade di nuovo sul divano, come volesse trapassarlo e tenere il cuore di Tobio tra le dita.   
Lo sta già facendo, ma non lo sa.   
\- Ho bisogno di te. - , sussurra. - Ho bisogno che tu stia al mio fianco per tutto il tempo che mi ci vorrà per capire. Puoi farlo? Sfamare il mio egoismo? -   
Tobio lo guarda fino a imparare a memoria i suoi lineamenti. È così bello, e così triste; il cuore sembra volergli esplodere dal petto, ed è sicuro che Oikawa possa sentirlo - per cui sposta la mano dal suo petto, e lo circonda con le braccia - tirandolo verso sè, affondando il viso nella curva del suo collo e facendosi coraggio.   
\- Ti amo, Tooru. -   
Le sue braccia lo stringono così tanto che ha paura di fargli del male, ma non si ferma. Sente le labbra di Oikawa, premute contro la sua spalla, piegarsi in un sorriso.   
\- Lo so. -

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, la prima OiKage che posto TvT
> 
> Spero di scriverne altre!
> 
> L'idea di questi due stronzetti che mi hanno rapito l'anima che intraprendono una relazione quando Tobio matura mi affascina tantissimo, tanto che ho in cantiere una specie di prequel spirituale di questa OS!
> 
> Devo chiedervi, se shippate iwaoi, di non prendere come un'offesa le insinuazioni che ho messo in bocca a Tobio in questa fan fiction. Mi è stato promptato “gelosia”, e Iwaizumi era la prima persona a cui ho pensato u.u
> 
> Grazie per aver letto e se vorrete commentare, alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
